What the Heart Wants
by swedishbrat
Summary: Original Story. Cloe and Tonnerre are at a party to introduce themselves as the "peacemakers" of their countries to the higher ups. Is Cloe unwillingly falling for Tonnerre? Cloe is a crossdressing boy so he can be a princess to marry Tonnerre.


I sighed heavily, waiting for my cue to be announced into the party. My parents and Tonnerre's parents decided it was time for the higher ups of each of our countries to reconvene after a couple years. As the... "princess"...I had to wait in my dressing room until Tonnerre's father announced some big wonderful line announcing the two people who could make this all possible. I have no idea what Tonnerre looks like tonight...but I just hope it's not something that makes my heart race. Falling for this jerk is the last thing I want to do. I sighed again. _"But maybe he's slowly leaving an imprint on my heart," I thought._ I blushed slightly at that thought and then shook my head. "What the hell are you thinking!" I scolded myself. As soon as that was said I heard my cue.

"And finally the future generation that shall keep this peace going, Cloe Vezailles-," Tonnerre's father called.

I got up and quickly rushed to the doors, just in time to regain composure as two soldiers from my country and the other country open the double doors. I took a deep breath out and closed my eyes.

"And my son, Tonnerre de La mer Bleue!"

I heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Tonnerre walking towards me. His hair looked normal, maybe a little bit shinier than normal, and he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. I felt myself beginning to blush. _"I-It doesn't look that good!" I inwardly yelled at myself._

"Come on, Princess," he said quietly, holding out a gloved hand. I nodded and wordlessly placed my hand in his. The crowd cheered. Tonnerre and I both looked out into the sea of people, cheering and raising their glasses to us. Tonnerre smiled, it was a fake smile, and waved to the crowd. This caused his country to start talking about how much of a "proper gentleman" he was. After the crowd dispersed, thank God, Tonnerre began walking me down the stairs, holding my hand tightly. It was like he was afraid I was gonna fall or something. He looked out to a few people and gave a couple girls _that_ smile which caused them to blush and giggle. Tonnerre chuckled. "Pitiful, hmm?" he said, turning to me. I looked at him surprised. "What is?" I inquired.

"All this," he replied. "Just because our countries can't live without each other and we're suddenly an item to worship by keeping peace." I looked down and nodded.

"It is..." I agreed.

"No matter, I'll entertain the public. It's the least I can do," Tonnerre said, smiling. "So then shall we entertain them more and dance?"

"D-Dance?" I squeaked. Tonnerre chuckled. "That was cute," he said, smiling gently.

"Shut up it was not! It was embarrassing," I argued.

"Sureee~," he said, pulling me close to him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I-I don't want to!" I protested. Tonnerre smiled and ignored my very sad protest and began swaying. "I'll start slow, okay?" I sighed helplessly and nodded. He guided me through every step and move through the slow dance, even though the music was fast paced. Neither of us said a word, and I was constantly looking down at my feet, although at some points I looked up into his eyes. Whenever it did, our eyes locked for a seconds and it seemed the world around us faded out and it was only me and him. The look in his eyes was gentle, but I dare not say loving, for fear of myself. B-but, is it shameful to admit my heart _did_ beat faster at those times? The song changed to a slow dance. The pace of the dance me and Tonnerre were doing didn't change. A couple twirls here and there, but nothing big. Suddenly he stopped. I looked up at him. "Wh-what's the matter?" I stammered quietly. He blinked and then took my face in his hands. I blushed madly. He leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes.

"CLOE!" a voice boomed. I opened my eyes suddenly and Tonnerre raised his head, obviously irritated. I turned my head and saw...Alec?

"A-Alec what are you doing here?" I inquired, nervously, feeling Tonnerre's doom presence.

"To ask for a dance of course!" Alec said, looking challengingly at Tonnerre. Tonnerre glared.

"Hmph, if you didn't see, blind man, we were in the middle of something!" he said with edge to his tone. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist.

"I can assure you I'm certainly not blind," Alec countered. "But I think I can dance with Cloe too, seeing how we are in the same country and all."

Tonnere rolled his eyes. "That means nothing, she's _my_ fiancee. I believe that beats you!" Alec shrugged. "So I still deserve a dance, it's the only _gentlemanly_ thing to do right?" he persisted.

Tonnerre glared at him for a while. "One dance. That's all," he said, letting me go. I looked over at him, then at Alec and curtsied politely. "Shall we go then?" I said. Alec nodded and offered his arm. I linked arms with him and walked off, stealing a glance back at Tonnerre. He was already walking off to some other girls in his country. I sighed irritably. _"Idiot," I thought scornfully_. A new song played and Alec guided me through a quicker paced dance. We talked about affairs in our country and some other various things. This air was totally different from me and Tonnerre. It was lighter. Occasionally I stole glances at Tonnerre hitting on women. He was enjoying himself, smiling and laughing with a group of girls around him.

"What a jerk, huh?" Alec suddenly said. I looked up at him, surprised. "Wh-what? Oh Tonnerre...yeah I guess," I said, a bit flustered. Alec chuckled. "I hate the fact that you have to waste your days with him," he said. "While he could care less and gives out love like it's nothing. He should treasure you, Cloe. Not just toss you aside like that."

I shifted my eyes uncomfortably. "Th-that may be true...but I have to be with him," I said, looking at the ground. "H-he's a good guy, really. He just needs to...to not be a player."

Alec sighed. "But he won't change," he said. The song ended.

"L-Look I have to go okay? The one dance is over," I stammered. Alec nodded. "I know. But before you go-," he said, cutting himself short as he placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened. _"Tonnerre's going to kill him," I thought_. I looked over at Tonnerre who was staring straight at us and smirking devilishly. He broke the glass of wine in his hand. Quickly two maids rushed to clean up the mess as he advanced towards us. Alec parted. I breathed a sigh of relief but turned my attention to the oncoming doom. Tonnerre grabbed my arm and pulled me close, wrapping me up in his arms. "Well I bet you've had your fun!" he said to Alec. Alec nodded. "Oh yes, as have you!" he replied. Tonnerre glared. "Don't get smart with me," he hissed.

"Before you yell at me I advise you wash your hand off," Alec said, pointing at Tonnere's cuts. Tonnerre knew he was hurt and that's why he didn't use his left hand to touch me. "I don't care, it doesn't hurt," he replied flatly. "Now if you'll excuse me, my little ray of sunshine, I'm taking Cloe elsewhere." With that he ended the conversation and let me go, using his non-bloodied hand to guide me upstairs. We entered his dressing room, silently and I closed the door. Instantly Tonnerre began complaining.

"Damn my violent impulses! Augh! This hurts like shit!" he exclaimed, gripping his hand. I sighed. "You're hopeless, Tonnerre!"

"Cloe, make it better!" he pleaded, holding his hand out. I sighed, going over to get some cloth. "This will have to do for now," I said, dipping the cloth in some water. He looked like a sad puppy and held his hand out as I cleaned it for him.

"Tell me if it hurts," I said. Tonnerre pouted and nodded. As soon as I finished cleaning his hand off, I wrapped the cloth around it as best I could and finished my work. "There, better?" I said. Tonnerre nodded. "Much better," he replied, smiling. I rolled my eyes. Silence overcame both of us. I turned away and twirled my hair on my finger, knowing very well Tonnerre was looking at me. Was I feeling my heart rate pick up? N-no I couldn't let that happen. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for him! He's hopeless! He's a player! He's a jerk! No redeeming qualities whatsoever!

"Cloe," Tonnerre said, breaking the silence. I looked over at him slowly. In one quick move, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a sudden kiss. My eyes widened in surprise. This guy is so unpredictable... I regained my senses and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. Okay maybe I'll give him what he wants just for tonight. It doesn't mean anything. Nothing at all! Slowly, I kissed him back. He caressed my waist and lower back slowly, causing me to shiver. D-did this feel good? Too busy thinking about that I was snapped back to reality as I felt his tongue prod at my lips, begging for an entrance into my mouth. My heart was pounding like crazy. Wh-what do I do? Tonnerre licked my lips, asking again. I-I can't believe it, but I opened my mouth hesitantly letting him in. Pleased, he pulled me closer and began exploring my mouth thoroughly. I was overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do! Letting him do whatever he wanted, I could only manage a few soft noises here and there. Unwillingly letting them escape my mouth. Slowly, I felt ourselves moving backward as Tonnerre laid down on the bed, pulling me on top of him. What was he thinking! Not here! At a party! No definitely not! I wouldn't allow it! Plus my secret. Finally, he parted and licked my lips clean. We were both panting, my cheeks were probably a deep color of red. He smirked.

"Wh-what?" I barely managed to say. My heart was still beating fast and I was trying to regain my normal breathing pattern. Tonnerre shook his head. I glared at him. What did he want? "Listen, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then the answer is no! We're at a party for God's sake!" I began. All the while I was saying that, Tonnerre sat up. I looked at him curiously. "Stop Tonnerre!" He moved my hair away from my neck and licked my neck slowly. I shivered again, inwardly cursing myself. I felt him bite down on my neck. "A-ah Tonnerre, n-no, s-stop," I pleaded. I felt my breathing become uneven again. Tonnerre rhythmically nibbled on my neck, obviously enjoying my reaction. He began sucking, which caused me to reach up and latch onto his back helplessly. This majorly sucked. My mind was telling me no but my body was saying another thing. After what seemed like hours Tonnerre finally ended his "treatment" and just wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my back. I sighed. "H-hopeless. You're hopeless," I mumbled. Tonnerre chuckled. "I love you too," he responded. I blushed.

"D-don't twist my words on me! I never said that!" I exclaimed. Tonnerre chuckled again.

"Alright then, sorry my princess," he pathetically apologized. I sighed and shook my head. I hate this guy...right?

"We should head back to the party," I said, breaking the silence. Tonnerre shrugged.

"If you want to," he responded, letting go of me. I stood up and looked in the mirror to make sure my appearance wasn't ruffled up after...that. I gasped slightly. "T-Tonnerre!" I hissed. The idiot looked over innocently.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You idiot! You know what's wrong!"

"Do I?" He folded his arms and tilted his head.

"You left..._that_ on my neck!" I pointed to the bite mark he had left.

"Oh I'm sorry! I had no idea!" Tonnerre did a smartass smirk.

"Y-you!" I began. I couldn't find the words. I was a mix of anger and anxiety. Tonnerre approached me and instantly I felt my face flush. He put his hands in his pockets and bent down near my ear and whispered, "At least he'll know you're mine now, right?" I shut my eyes.

"No! I...I have to find something to cover it!" I insisted. Tonnerre chuckled darkly and handed me one of his scarves. I took it and wrapped it around my neck, feeling a bit nervous. He was dangerous...

"Shall we go?" Tonnerre asked, offering his arm. I nodded and linked arms with him, trying to regain composer and inwardly cursing myself for having these array of feelings. They were troublesome. I don't want to fall for Tonnerre. All his words are hollow. I'm just another... "girl"...he wastes his perfect lines on. That's all. We descended the stairs, this time not all eyes were on us. I just hoped nobody would ask about why the sudden scarf. I chanced a glance over a the idiot. He looked unfazed by everything. While...my heart was still racing. I gripped his sleeve absentmindedly. Tonnerre looked over. "You need me?" he questioned.

"I-I uhh...no," I sputtered, blushing. He chuckled.

"Close your eyes," he said, smiling.

"Do I have to?" I inquired. Tonnerre nodded. I sighed, reluctantly closing my eyes. Slowly, I felt his lips on mine. Compared to before, it was soft and gentle. Warm. I felt him snake his arms around my waist and pull me closer. There was something about this kiss, it made it different from the rest. It felt like my heart was welling up with warmth. I tried to push away these unwanted feelings as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I swore I could hear the steady pounding of his heartbeat. Idiot...he's making me fall for him.


End file.
